This invention relates to a weight for a faucet spray hose attachment.
Typically, a spray hose attachment includes a hose attached to a water supply at a first end and a spray nozzle at a second end. The hose is hidden below a sink and extends through an opening in the sink when the spray nozzle is pulled from a nest disposed on the sink. A weight is attached to the hose to provide a downward force to hold and return the spray nozzle in the nest when not in use. Conventional weights include two pieces with a channel extending longitudinally across each weight. Threaded fasteners secure the two pieces of the weight together and trap the hose therebetween. Installation of the weights in the typical two-piece design is awkward because the threaded fasteners must be inserted through one piece and threaded into the other piece while holding both pieces in proper alignment along the hose. Therefore it is desirable to design a weight that simplifies assembly. A further design goal is the reduction of cost. The hose weight is not a visible element of the faucet and therefore it is desirable to reduce the cost of the weight.
For these reasons it is desirable to develop a low cost alternative to the conventional weight design to simplify positioning and assembly of the weight to the spray hose.
The invention is a weight assembly attached to a water supply hose of a faucet assembly having a spray nozzle.
The weight assembly includes an open channel extending longitudinally across a length of the weight and open at each end such that the spray hose is disposed within the open channel. In the preferred embodiment a pair of semicircular members extend upwardly on opposing sides of the open channel. Each of the members includes threads that correspond between each member such that a fastener having internal threads can be threaded onto the circular members and tightened against the spray hose. In another embodiment of the subject invention, the weight includes two pairs of slots that are arranged on opposite sides of the open channel. A clip snap fits into each of the slots to secure and position the weight onto the spray hose.
The weight assembly of this invention provides a low cost alternative to simplify and ease positioning and assembly of the weight to the spray hose.